


The Curious Incident Of The Ladybug And The Black Cat In The Night Time

by gracescopp



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ? - Freeform, Adriennette, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, ML, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracescopp/pseuds/gracescopp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that a late night on top of the Eiffel Tower would really change ones opinion of another human being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Very Out Of Character

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic and I have no idea what I'm doing or where the story will go but please enjoy

Ladybug sat atop of the Arc de Tromphe, her legs hanging over the edge. Cat Noir sat a few metres away, which was odd. He seemed deep in thought, as he studied the people bellow them. He seemed like a different person, but Ladybug didn't ask. It was a July summer sunset, and the sky was shades of oranges and pinks and yellows and purples and blues, all blending together and changing the colours of clouds. It was particularly beautiful tonight, and the lack of akumas was made it all the sweeter for Ladybug.

She closed her eyes and felt the summer air glide past her face, moving her hair all over it. The air smelt sweet as she took deep breathes, and couldn't help but smile. She took in as much of the atmosphere as she could, before she opened her eyes to the sunset again. Ladybug saw that Cat Noir was no longer looking at the floor, but looking at her. He couldn't help but stare.

' _You are the prettiest person in all of Paris_ ' he thought to himself. The sunsets hues blended with the lady's red and black spotted costume. The light shined on her face and gave her a natural highlight. She was glowing, and he couldn't make his eyes pull away. Ladybug smiled at him and pushed some hair behind her ear. She seemed out of character as well, a bit calmer, but he didn't comment on it. Ladybug was about to turn away from Chat, but he didn't want the moment to end, so he said what was on his mind.

"You look beautiful tonight". Said Chat. Her expression was a second of surprise followed by a blush. Very out of character.

"Thank you". Ladybug said, and gave him a smile, "It's such a beautiful night". Cat Noir's hair was shaggier, and the sky made it almost orange. It was certainly one of his most attractive features. There was something in the air tonight, whether it be the sweet smell or the colours of the atmosphere or even just the idea of Paris being the city of love, that made it a little bit idyllic and tender.

"I really want to go to the Eiffel Tower" Ladybug said as she stood up.

"Okay, well, goodnight, Ladybug" Cat Noir said with unnecessary haste.

"No, no, you can come with me, Chat" Ladybug said, "I mean, only if you want to". Maybe Ladybug felt the same romantic vibe as he did, but he was glad she wasn't pushing him away.

"Of course, my lady." He tried to hide his smile but he couldn't. As much as he tried to remain calm, he didn't think it worked. Ladybug unclipped and swung her yo-yo in one graceful movement towards the Eiffel Tower, and Cat Noir followed.


	2. I-Fell For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pun in the chapter title! and thanks for all the hits and kudos and stuff. please enjoy the chapter!

Ladybug landed first on the very top of the Eiffel tower, 300 metres above the ground. She leaned against the tower, and Cat Noir sat next to her on her left. There wasn't much room for him to sit elsewhere, but she didn't mind at all. His hair touched her own. It had become even messy from the flight here, and she doubted hers looked any better. Cat Noir imagined what a kiss a top of the Eiffel Tower would be like, but it wouldn't be the first time he thought of it. They stared at each other for a second too long, before Ladybug looked at the floor and back at the sunset, but it didn't seem as appealing anymore. 

"They say that during the day you see the atmosphere, but during the night you see the universe" Ladybug said, not taking her eyes off of the sunset. She looked at Cat Noir, and gave a slight smile. Cat Noir didn't know what to say, but if she kept talking, he could look at her without looking awkward. 

"Well it is a beautiful night, thank you for inviting me up here, m'Lady" Was that a blush on Ladybugs cheeks or just the light? Was her heart beating as fast as his? He rested his head on the tower, and ran his fingers through his hair and saw Ladybug looking out of the corner of his eye. Ladybugs heart beat fast as she felt his claws tuck her hair behind her ear. Ladybug cleared her throat.

"I'm really glad there wasn't an akuma to deal with, they can really be a pain. I guess everyone is just having a nice night - no negative emotions." She let out a sigh of relief. Her eyes reflected the sunlight. They were such a beautiful shade of blue.

"The villains can get pretty crazy. You remember Stoneheart? Our first villain?" Cat Noir said, looking down at Ladybug. She smiled and laughed,

"How could I forget. I was such a scaredy cat, or, scaredy ladybug?" They both laughed at her terrible joke, almost like nervous laughter. "But seriously, I still don't know how you just fought it without any worries. You did a really good job, Chat." She looked into his eyes, which were several shades of green.

"Me? What about you?! You were the one who realised it got bigger with every hit. And a think a yo-yo is harder to master than a stick."

"That is true, but I was also the one who totally forgot to capture the akuma!" She leant forward and stuck her hands up in the air to exaggerate her point, then rested her head between his shoulder and neck. She felt his chest expand suddenly with surprise before he put his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. He was a lot warmer than she expected. His arms were strong, and she could feel his heart thumping. The sun continued to set, and she realised how much time had gone by. The sky was turning more blue and black, but still had shades of yellow, pink and purple. They smelled the scent of dozens of fromangeries and boulangeries and even the metro. All of the scents made up the city of love, warm and musky and complex. And being so high above the ground, it was almost entirely silent. Ladybug's hair smelt like grapefruit and flowers. 

"But seriously, you took on Stoneheart with only a baton and no experience." Ladybug said, the conversation reminded her a lot of her conversation with Adrien when he came over to practise for the Ultimate Mega Strike III tournament.

"Just like the Kwamis said, trust yourself." Chat Noir looked down at her, and she looked up at him. Their faces were so close together. Ladybug stared into his eyes. They were a deep green in this light. Ladybugs usually light blue eyes were dark in this light. Ladybug could feel Cat Noir's heart beating even faster. Did she want to kiss him? Cat Noir's eyes darted from her eyes to her lips. He didn't know what to do. Should he lean in? He didn't want to scare her away, not when they had come this close. Their faces were already so close. He could see her freckles, and he could feel her breath on his cold cheeks. The sun finally set and the pink disappeared from the sky. The sun had gone just as the romantic moment had. 

"I've had a nice night, Chat," Ladybug said, there faces still so close together. Her face was almost as red as her mask. "We should do it again sometime." She gave him a slight smile before standing, and flying away into the night. Cat Noir was too stunned to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooo close. see you soon ;)


	3. Marinette And Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day filled with Adrien's self loathing and Marinettes need to escape from life for a few hours.

Adrien woke up the following morning, and his first thought was Ladybug. Did she like him? Did he scare her away? Did she want to kiss him? His second thought was 'I wonder what she's doing right now'.

Marinette woke up the following morning, and her first thought was Cat Noir. Her second thought was 'am I late for school'? She realised that the answer was yes; so she jumped out of bed. She got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth, and Tikki appeared as she packed her bag.

"Marinette you need to stop worrying about this Cat Noir/Adrien business." Said Tikki, flying closer to her face.

"I know, I know, but the whole situation is so distracting and I know I shouldn't be looking too far into it's bu-"

"Marinette, stop being so fanatical and get to school! You're already running late!" Tikki said with haste, so Marinette opened her jacket for Tikki to hide away as Marinette rushed off to school.

"Did you have fun last night, Aaaaaadrieeeen" Plagg teased Adrien as he shoved camenbert cheese into his massive mouth. Adrien was checking the Ladyblog for any photos of their night together. He needed another perspective, but the blog hadn't been updated since last afternoon.

"Stop it, Plagg. We were this close to kissing on the most romantic night in the most romantic city in the world and we missed it!" Adrien showed just how close they came with a hand gesture, with his thumb and finger as close together as he could. 

Adrien sunk into his chair. 

"What did I do wrong, Plagg. I just froze up, and we both didn't move. She was laying on my collarbone, and all I could do was go red and sweaty." (In a skin tight leather suit, which was not comfortable). 

"Adrien, you're going to be late for school!" Natalie called. Adrien shut off his computer and Plagg floated into his jacket, and he went to the car. 

He knew it wasn't right to want to see Ladybug again today, as that just meant that there would be an akuma attack, but he was dying to see her. Her splash of freckles, her dark hair, her bright blue eyes, everything. He wanted to touch her hair and her lips, and wrap his arms around her again even more after last night. The car stopped at the Françoise Dupont College. As he entered he waved at at least 5 different people. Classes either felt like it went forever or just minutes.

Marinette saw Adrien sit at the desk in front of her, and felt the usual reawakening of butterflies and a sink in her stomach and a flash of red on her cheeks, and she wanted him to turn around so she could look at his pretty face. But as soon as Adrien turned to join the conversation that Nino was having and face the chatty Alya and he glanced at her, her face went even redder and her stomach sunk even more and her first reaction was to hide her face behind her tablet, and the second was to talk to him. She still couldn't ever control the butterflies or the flashes or the stammering, but how she felt towards Adrien felt....different now.

Adrien smiled at Nino like he had said something amusing. His smile was warm and kind, unlike Cat Noir's, which was usually full of mischief and slight mayhem. Adrien and Cat Noir were so different, yet so alike. She didn't want to be another victim of Cat Noir's flirtatious antics, as she'd seen the way he acted around "other" girls when he showed up to her after an argument with Sabrina. But the way he had acted last night made her think differently of him. She let out a sigh, this was going to be a long day, long enough to want ANY reason to transform into Ladybug. And then she heard a big explosive bang, and the class fell into chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the boring chapter, but guess who just wrote a really good new chapter? (chapter 5) get ready for action next chapter!


	4. A Broken Hearted Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new akuma seeks to take Cat Noir's ring and Ladybug's earrings, but Cat Noir just wants to talk to his lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty happy with the villain, as the one i just wrote (chapter 6) is terrible, but enjoy this chapter

Marinette and Adrien got swept up with the crowd as they tried to exit to transform. Marinette went into the girls bathroom and Adrien went into the boys and, after shouting their catch phrases, soon became their alter egos - the dazzling Ladybug and mischievous Cat Noir.

The two rushed out out the bathrooms and made eye contact as they entered the gym. Ladybug felt her stomach sink, just like when she saw Adrien. Chat Noir felt his heart beat faster and his face go red, lucky the mask covered most of the blush.

Another bang was heard just outside the school, which broke the awkward moment of silence. Cat Noir enjoyed seeing Ladybug at any time, but he didn't expect it to be awkward.

"Shall we, my lady?" He made a slight bow and pointed towards the exit as he did, and saw Ladybug smile and roll her eyes. She ran towards the schools exit, her yo-yo at the ready, and looked behind her to check that he was also on his way. The akuma was a mess of wizardry, and a broken heart (which were very common). The emotional-turned-emotionless villain wore a dress and a very big pointy witches hat that covered half of her face except for a vicious red lipped smile. She used their wand to cast spells on the innocent people around them to turn them into mindless slaves dressed in pink.

"Hawkmoth is getting really uncreative with the heartbroken-person-seeking-revenge and mindless-slaves tropes." Ladybug said, not taking her eye off of the villain. She didn't want to say that Cat Noir distracted her, but the sinking feeling in her stomach wouldn't help in battle.

"I'll surprise her from the front and try to distract her, you can surprise her and try to take her hat from behind. That's probably where the akuma is." Ladybug said, "And don't get zapped by her wand." Just as she said that, another poor Parisian was turned into a slave dressed in a droopy witches hat and pink to further prove her point. Cat Noir nodded.

"See you on the other side" Cat Noir shouted as he ran and snuck behind a building. He admired her leadership and quick thinking as much as he loved her appearance. He used his stick to rise and fall over any building, getting closer to where Ladybug would attack him. Another rise over the last building, and Ladybug was fighting the villain. She did flips and spins to dodge zaps from the villains wand, while also using her yo-yo to try to take the weapon. They seemed to have forgotten about the lovestruck slaves, who started to surround Ladybug. She spotted Cat Noir up high in a building, and eyed him to tell him to attack. Ladybug used her yo-yo and bare hands to throw the enchanted civilians into each other and away from her.

"Move away! Go to a safe place!!" Ladybug shouted at remaining civilians as she threw a henchman over her and into three others. The villain was no longer as distracted as the heroes would have liked, and was beginning to search for her heartbreaker.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" She shouted at buildings and cars in an attempt to lure out the person who broke her heart. "Charmer wants to see you!" She shook her head from side to side at any sign of movement from cars or Parisians. Cat Noir would have to be extra sneaky to steal her hat, and he had to do it fast.

' _One more step_.' He thought to himself. He made the final step, his claws a few inches from the hat, but that final step must have been too loud. Charmer turned around to face Chat.

"Cat Noir! Give me your miraculous and search for my beloved!" Her voice must also be powerful enough to manipulate people's actions, as he nearly caught himself reaching to take his ring off. ' _At least Ladybug would know who I finally am._ ' He joked to himself.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo at Charmer's wand and snatched it from her grasp and snapped it on her knee. The villain snarled at Ladybug, but then smiled with cruel amusement.  
"I don't need a wand, Ladybug, when I have my voice! GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUSES, LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR!" Cat Noir and Ladybug had to cover their ears, but she knew this wouldn't last forever.

Ladybug threw her hand up into the air and shouted 'Lucky charm!" And she received one pair of ear plugs, which she put in her ear. She eyed Cat Noir again as Charmer turned to her, this time saying 'distract her.' Cat Noir understood, but still held his fingers in his ears.

"Ladybug has more charm than you, Charmer!" He shouted.

"Hahahahaha! Wanna bet on that? Ear plugs won't save you, and neither will your fingers." Charmer took a deep breathe and shouted with all her willpower:

" _GIVE. ME. **YOUR. MIR-**_ "

Too late. Ladybug jumped over the villainess and grabbed her hat off her head. She ripped it in half, and a black butterfly appeared. Another yo-yo swing, and a pure white butterfly flew away. Another shout and poof of pink, and the Parisian's minds were restored, and the villain sat confused and tired, as her girlfriend comforted her.

Ladybug walked up to Cat Noir, who was sitting with his ears still covered, and helped him up. The akuma had given her a burst of confidence, but that didn't stop the butterflies and he stood over her.

"Ladybug, can we talk?" Cat Noir said.

"I'm about to change back, but I'll see you on patrol later, okay?" She said quickly, but with a smile.

"Okay, see you then m'lady." He made a two fingered, casual pilot salute as she swung away from him. "See you then,".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare for an angsty next chapter


	5. My Heart Is Yearning But Paris Is Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another spoilt night for the Ladybug and the Black Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away for so long, I've had tests! I hope you're enjoying the book, as I'm halfway through writing the final chapter. :)

Ladybug swung through the city, passing many historical buildings and buildings. The air was cool and stung the uncovered parts of her face as she flew. The sunset was not nearly as beautiful as it was days ago.

Ladybug landed on top of the Notre Dame palace. She just wanted to relax and admire her city, but Cat Noir kept creeping into her thoughts. What would she say if he asked if she wanted to kiss him? Did Cat Noir love her just because she's Ladybug or does he just love her? She just needed a sign that she could trust him, trust him enough to kiss her, trust him enough to ignore Adrien and focus on him alone. She didn't even want to just forget Adrien, especially after their moment in the rain. Especially now she felt like she could talk to him more. But she couldn't ignore that the feeling she felt towards Adrien had... _changed_.

She put her head in the palm of her hands and lay on the palace and closed her eyes. Her time as Ladybug was meant to be a distraction from her life, not be taken over with thoughts about boys. Minutes passed before she opened her eyes to the stars, and saw a pair of bright green eyes in the corner of her eyes.

"I thought you had fallen asleep, bugaboo" Cat Noir said with a laugh. "And don't worry, I've only been here a moment." His bright eyes twinkled and stared right into hers from just 30 centimetres away, his head tilted to the right. Her heart began to beat faster even though she didn't want it to.

"Good, you wouldn't want me thinking I was partnered with a stalker." She said, and Cat Noir thought of how often he checked the Ladyblog.

Silence fell between them, both of them not wanting to be the first to speak of the night before.

"So," Cat Noir said, "not trying to be a stalker, but how are you?" He had sat up and placed his elbows on his knees. Ladybug sat up and crossed her legs.

"Tired as usual, from living a hectic double life and saving the world every few days, but good." This small talk was odd for them, but they both knew it was just putting off another conversation.

"Ladybug," Cat Noir said, sounding nervous, "about last night, I-uh, didn't mean to scare you or make you uncomfortable, I just-" Cat Noir played with his hair between phrases and words, which made awoke butterflies in Ladybugs stomach. She did like his hair, and he was obviously so nervous, not flirtatious or playful at all.

Ladybugs heart sunk and her heart beat even faster, just like she had a realisation, a vision, an epiphany.

Cat Noir was most playful, mischievous, dangerous boy in the world; and Ladybug made him nervous.

Ladybug looked up into Cat Noir's eyes. _The sign._ This was it.

_Cat Noir must really love her._

Not because she put on the tight red and black spotted costume, not because she was suddenly confident and parts of her hidden and something Cat Noir could attempt to charm. He loved her just because.

"I just- I just like you a lot, Ladybug." He didn't know why he was saying all this, he couldn't even say it on Valentine's Day, and Ladybug looked like she was so deep in thought while she stared at him. He tilted his head back. "I mean, you're amazing."

Ladybug was speechless. She'd heard this all before in sarcastic and playful ways, but never like this. She had thousands of thoughts going through her head that she couldn't verbalise any. The cool wind blew their hair around. They were inches a part.

"Chat, I don't know what to say." Chat Noir didn't really know what he answer he expected. His shoulder relaxed and slumped forward, and he put his arm around her. She tensed up at first and he immediately thought of pulling away, but then she looked up at him again. This was just like the Eiffel Tower moment. Ladybug felt her cheeks go red and her heart beating so fast she thought she'd pass out. She took long and slow breaths to calm herself, but she all her nervous energy just conjured up shiver in his warm embrace. Chat had an urge to never let go of Ladybug and stay in this moment forever, with butterflies in his stomach and her blue eyes twinkling. His heart felt heavy. This was what he had wanted for over a year.

This time, both Ladybug and Cat Noir, in perfect harmony, lent in and closed their eyes. Time felt like it had slowed down. Cat Noir wrapped his arms further around Ladybug, pulling her closer. Their lips were centimetres apart.

BANG! A fiery explosion erupted a few metres away below them and forced the pair to open their eyes. Their stomachs sunk with the cruel realisation.

"Chat. _Chat_ , _we have to go_." Ladybug said with a heavy heart. Cat Noir had turned his head away from her and the explosion but his body still faced hers. He looked so sad. He turned and looked at her again.

Cat Noir kissed her on the cheek, before grabbing her hand and pulling her up and he stood. She barely had enough time to acknowledge the butterflies that spread out of her stomach and all over her body. Cat Noir smiled as he took out his baton, but his eyes showed disappointment and longing.

"Let's go, m'lady." He held her hand and they swung into battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;(


	6. Code Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A terribly written fiery villain only in the story because the author needed the story to move along and also thought the story needed more action. Go Cat Noir and Ladybug!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished the final chapter, so once you read this terrible one you can read a good one tomorrow! (sorry)

The akumatized villain was a man named Bombvoyage, who's only objective was to blow up Paris.

Cat Noir and Ladybug ran into battle holding hands, and only let go when a bomb exploded between them, forcing them to split apart. Ladybug couldn't hold Cat Noir's hand through a battle. This guy was a legitimate threat more to Paris than any miraculous-stealing villain. He radiated heat. She didn't see any obvious akuma locations. Hawkmoth had done a good job conjuring up this baddie.

"Cat Noir, get all of the Parisians as far away as possible, at least 500 metres away. This is a Code Green, Code Red, and Code Black, potential for Code Orange. Move!"

She saw Cat Noir run to tourists and groups of people, and heard muffled yells of "Go! Move! To the Pantheon! Go down Rue Saint-Jacques." in between all of the chaos and screams.

' _Alright, akuma, just you and me_ ' Ladybug thought to herself, taking out her yo-yo. She swung it at the villains hand just before he threw a bomb at a group of tourists and Cat Noir. He dropped the bomb at his feet, and he flew a few metres. Ladybug saw this as a chance to spin him around, and fly him into the wall of a building. She walked over to him, and he sat up, holding his head.

"Give me your akuma, before you unwillingly cause more damage." Smoke billowed from detonated bombs, causing her throat to burn. The sky was no longer pretty with stars, but covered with clouds of ash. Beads of sweat lay on her forehead. It was so hot, but Bombvoyage seemed to bask in the heat he created.

The villain smirked, and held up 6 bombs, one glowing purple. "You can try, Ladybug". He threw 5 bombs into the air towards civilians that Cat Noir was rounding up.

"Cat Noir!" He turned around and his eyes widened. He had so little time to act. He took out his stick, and hit the bombs out of the air, and they blew up on the ground just metres away of the tourists. _Trust yourself_ , the kwami had told him.

"Run!" Cat Noir shouted, and he saw Ladybug use her lucky charm 200 metres away. A water bottle fell into her arms. Cat Noir ran up to her.

"We don't have to worry about people anymore. Cataclysm!" He yelled, and black dots swirled around his hand. His power of mass destruction both terrified him and amazed him. He wiped the sweat off of his brow with his non destructive hand. It was almost too hot to handle.

"I've got a plan, Chat. The akuma is in one bomb he won't throw, and he likes the heat. So we use the bottle to try cool him down, and you can annoy him so he throws all of the bombs. Then he'd be powerless. You can even try to get close enough so you can destroy him bomb bag."

"Why do I have to dodge the majority of the bombs again?"

"Because you're a cat, so you have good reflexes." Couldn't argue with that, but by the same logic, Ladybug should be about to fly. Battle instincts and adrenaline had completely overtaken their disappointment and longing.

"Well, see you on the other side!" He ran towards Bombvoyage.

"Hey Bombvo! I bet you can't hit me, I'm faster than any of your useless explosives!" He waved his stick around in circles. Bombvoyage turned towards Cat Noir, with a growl and hatred in his eyes. He threw bomb after bomb after bomb at Chat, and he just cartwheeled and spun and backflipped out of the way, occasionally hitting a bomb back towards the villain.

Ladybug snuck behind, before yelling "Bombvoyage! You need to let off some steam!" And she poured some of the contents of the drink bottle over the villains head, and the water evaporated off of him in clouds of steam. This villain may have been a real threat to Paris, but he was easy to beat. That's usually the rule, the stronger the power, the more weaknesses.

"You bug! I'll crush you!" He through a bomb at her, and she dodged it.

"That's Ladybug to you!" And she squirted him in the face again, which caused Bombvo to have to cover his face with his hands. Cat Noir launched himself at the bag of bombs, and it disintegrated under his destructive hand. He looked at Cat Noir in surprise, and Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the villains other hand, the bomb with the akuma falling out of it.

"Cat Noir! The bomb!" He used his Cat reflexes and caught the bomb right before it hit the floor. Ladybug ran up to Chat, and he passed the bomb carefully into her hands. She clicked the red face of the bomb and it self destructed with a puff of smoke, a purple butterfly emerging. Another yo-yo swing later, and it turned white and flew away through the smokey sky.

"Miraculous ladybug!" The water bottle imploded and in its place flew a stream of pink energy, which flew around the sky, purifying the air; and flying into fires, extinguishing them; and flying over buildings to repair them; before making circles around Bombvoyage, turning him into a confused Parisian.

Ladybug looked at Cat Noir with a smile, and Cat Noir wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Ladybugs arms hung out in confusion, before placing them over his body. She wanted his warm embrace to last forever, but her earrings and his ring beeped.

"No, not again!" Cat Noir said in a sarcastic way, but he didn't let go of Ladybug until she pulled away.

"See you later, Chat." His hair was a mess, but she still wanted to run her fingers through it. "Good job today." She kissed him, just on the cheek, but this time it was Cat Noir's turn to go red and for bombs to go off inside of him. Ladybug swung towards her bakery home to detransform, but she heard a yell from Cat Noir from below.

"Next time we see each other." Cat Noir yelled at Ladybug. "It's a date!"

' _alright, pussycat._ '

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently working on a comic that is based off a few a paragraphs from a previous chapter, so follow my tumblr (grace-makes-art.tumblr.com) to see when it's posted if you like this story!


	7. Crave You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a sort of date night for Cat Noir and Ladybug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, i really hope you enjoy :)

Ladybug swung through the night air. It was about 6pm, and time to patrol.

And when she next saw Cat Noir, it would be apparently time for a date.

Two superheroes who really only barely know each other out on a rooftop, how romantic. She landed and sat down on the roof of the Musée d'Orsay. She let her legs hang over the edge of the building, and admired how the lights reflected onto the water. Not as pretty as the stars, but certainly just as mesmerising.

She was so deep in thought that when her yo-yo rang it caused her to jump. It was Cat Noir of course, but she felt butterflies in her stomach when she opened the phone to him.

"LB, where are you?" Cat Noir said to Ladybug. His hair was in messy waves like he'd been rushing and touching it too much.

Cat Noir was going to set up a picnic with lots of nice food from a nice bakery that a girl in his class called Marinette owned. But then he thought it was stir up a lot of unnecessary attention and questions if he showed up to a bakery asking for baked goods in costume and then ruin his surprise. And Adrien always seems to stress Marinette out and he didn't know why, so he didn't want to scare her more. Instead, Cat Noir settled with some hand-picked flowers for a first date.

"I'm at the Musée d'Orsay, where are you?"

"I'm coming, don't move, LB!" Cat Noir said hastily before hanging up. Since Cat Noir was the one to propose this date, he didn't want to inconvenience Ladybug at all.

Cat Noir arrived at the building overlooking the water as fast as he could without all the flower petals being pulled off in the wind. He landed as quietly as possible, and walked up to Ladybug and sat down next to her.

"Hey, m'lady, I got you something small!" Cat Noir pulled out the flowers from behind his back, he hoped she would like them, but they didn't seem like enough for a super heroine like her.

But her eyes lit up at the flowers as she took them.

"Awh thank you, Chat, that's uh-um very, uh, sweet of you!" Stuttering around Cat Noir like with Adrien, what had she become? She felt her cheeks go red. She was all cool, calm, and collected until he actually showed up. Cat Noir thought Ladybug was cute when she was nervous, but nervous for what reason he didn't know. (It couldn't possibly be because of him and his flowers with half the petals missing.) The lights made her face glow, and her eyes were still a beautiful bright blue. He moved closer to her so they were shoulder to shoulder.

"So, Ladybug" Said Cat Noir, as he slowly put his arm around her so his body could face her more, "Our meeting got cut short last time. Where were we?" Ladybug's body was pushed even closer to Chat, but that was preferred for both of them. She felt her face go red and her hands go clammy in her suit.

"Oh yeah, I remember, you were telling me how amazing I am and how much you loved me". Ladybug said with a self satisfied smirk, but without taking her eyes off of his. The comment was meant to embarrass him, but all she achieved was the slightest blush mostly hidden by his mask.

"Well it's true, LB, you _are_ the cats meow." Cat Noir said with a brazen smirk. Ladybug used her finger to push his face back and turned her face away as she did and giggled. Cat Noir still had his arm on her shoulder, but she realised how close he had come to her lips. He really wanted it- kiss, a touch, something and anything amorous - and she knew she wanted it almost just as much. Ladybug didn't want to admit it but she had thought about what it would be like to kiss Cat Noir in the last few days. Running her fingers through his messy sandy coloured hair, the softness and taste of his lips, his scent, and what the suit really felt like. A gust of wind made her shiver and her hair blow around took her out of her thoughts and into reality. Ladybug lowered her arm from Cat Noir's face.

Cat Noir was stunned but not surprised that Ladybug had pushed his face away. He was so close that he could see the freckles on her nose and the lightest shades of blue in her eyes. He wanted her so bad. He craved her. He'd waited so long and they'd nearly kissed twice. He didn't want to wait any longer. But he wouldn't force it on her. Cat Noir was willing to wait for as long as it took for Ladybug, but he couldn't wait for the world to give them another chance. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to touch her. He had wanted her since the beginning. Cat Noir could hear Ladybug giggling, and he couldn't help but smile at how nice it sounded. She lowered her arm and stared up into his eyes still smiling like he was, and his heart beat faster than it already was.

Ladybug felt Cat Noir's grip tighten on her shoulder again and she shivered. Their faces were close, but not close enough. Their hearts beat in unison. Their faces were now just inches apart. She stared at his lips and he stared into her eyes. They were bright and twinkling. The longing finally overtook them both. Their lips pressed together.

Ladybug wrapped her arms around Cat Noir, and Cat Noir's paws were on her neck. The kiss was full of longing; his lips were softer than she expected; hers tasted sweet. Ladybugs arms betrayed her and ran through Cat Noir's hair. She could smell the rich cologne he was wearing. Cat Noir pulled away, before adding as he drew back. He wanted this to last forever, but they pulled away for air. The two took long deep breaths.

Cat Noir's smile was so large. They were so giddy. Ladybug laughed and smiled and looked down at the floor. Cat Noir hugged her, and she may have heard him whisper 'thank you' into her sweet smelling hair.

"So. Ladybug." Cat Noir leaned in with his head tilted and his smile so big. He was trying to play it cool, but he had just had the best moment of his life. "You gonna kiss me with those pretty lips?"

And so she did.

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thank you so much for reading! I hope this satisfied some of your ladynoir need. Thank you for all the hits and kudos and even a few comments! I've really enjoyed writing this, and I'll probably write another fic as soon as I think of something new :) thank you all again :)


End file.
